Pelabuhan Terakhir, Bukan
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Ingin sekali kuucap berulang kata mampus untukmu yang sibuk berbisik pelabuhan terakhir. {BEJoxJuna} {304th Study Room's fandom}


304th study room (webtoon) by felicia huang

(no profit gained from this ff)

cast: juna and bejo ( **b** enedict **e**. **jo** hansson)

warning: typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Juna diam mematung di atas sofa. Ia menatap ke depan—entah menatap layar TV atau menatap konsol dan psp di atas meja kopi. Dia hanya menatap asal-asalan. Kedua matanya sudah tak sanggup merefleksi apapun lagi sebenarnya; sengaja rabun karena air yang menggenang, pupilnya sudah hancur dipukul godam problema, retak lensanya bercabang-cabang—ada pun pecahannya yang sudah berserak ke mana-mana.

Ia ingin mengeluarkan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu, dengan cara apa mengeluarkan air tersebut; pakai sapu, kah? Atau pakai pel? Atau biarkan saja mengering dan membekas? Cara terakhir ingin dia hapus bersih-bersih dari kepalanya yang keras sama seperti keras otaknya, ada yang naik kupingnya nanti.

Raksasa di sampingnya; raksasa yang sudah lemas bahu, lunglai bagaikan tak ada tenaga, sudah tidak terlihat gagah lagi, barangkali dipukul oleh godam yang sama—pun diam mematung. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain siapa yang tahan membisu lebih lama, dia lah yang menang. Dasar bodoh! Menang pun sama saja; air tetap menggenang, bahu tetap lemas.

"Jadi seminggu lagi terhitung dari hari ini, kau tak akan menjadi masku lagi?"

Brengsek memang! Si BEJo memang brengsek! Benedict brengsek! Bule brengsek! Untuk apa menanyakan hal yang jawabannya mengambang; menjadi masnya lagi? Sejak kapan Juna punya adik seperti Benedict? Ayah dan ibunya orang Indonesia tulen. Si Benedict dari muka sebelah mana yang kelihatan seperti orang Indonesia tulen? Tulen dari Zimbabwe? Atau dari Hongkong? Keluar dari selangkangan ibunya yang sebelah mana? Atau si Benedict mungkin saja betul adiknya, dikeluarkan dari lubang tahi—makanya Juna terkadang merasa jijik dengannya. Soalnya Benedict brengsek! Bertanya hal yang jawabannya selalu mengambang. Bertanya hal-hal yang bodoh. Memanggilnya mas Juna—membuat Juna kesal dan marah. Juna sayang hanyalah dalam angan. Mungkin nanti _waifu_ 2D-nya yang akan memanggil begitu; dalam angan, dalam mimpi, dalam imaji. Brengsek betul si Benedict dan _waifu_ -nya, bersekongkol untuk melawan Juna.

"Pertanyaanmu ambigu," boleh jadi dalam pikiran Juna bertanya-tanya sambil memaki Benedict, tapi yang dilontarkan lidah hanyalah dua kata—tak ada makian pun terdengar di sana.

Lalu, dua kata berhenti tanpa ada balasan. Mungkin bisa juga hanya hening yang membalas. Atau tawa kecil bernada sumbang yang keluar setelah keheningan, dari mulut Benedict. Lalu, mereka diam mematung lagi. Si raksasa hilang gagah diam sambil memainkan rambut—rambut Juna yang lembut bak kain sutra. Si kerdil pun diam—dalam hati, dalam pikiran, ia sibuk memaki-maki si bule brengsek.

"Aku akan rindu dengan rambut ini," rambut Juna diusap, tak lupa mengendus-endus baunya yang wangi mengalahkan bunga; jika mereka masih berada dalam situasi dan kondisi sebelum godam problema itu menghancurkan mereka, maka Juna akan berceletuk bunga tahi ayam, menyebabkan tawa terbahak-bahak keluar dari mulut Benedict. Lalu, si bule akan menggeleng—dia akan berucap kalau dia serius mengatakan rambut Juna wangi; bunga-bunga kalah. Kalah telak!

"Aku akan rindu dengan tubuh yang entah mengapa seperti ditakdirkan untuk pas dalam pelukanku," ia merengkuh Juna dalam lengannya, memeluknya erat sambil memejamkan mata, membuat Juna merasa sesak sekaligus menyemburkan tawa mengejek; ditakdirkan katanya? Tahi ayam berganti tahi kucing. Mimpi saja kau, Benedict, maki Juna dalam hati.

"Dan," dagu Juna diangkat, "aku akan merindukan mata besar ini—yang selalu merefleksikan diriku dengan jelasnya."

Iya, merefleksikan orang yang menyebabkan air menggenang. Merefleksikan dengan jelas kentutmu! Bola mata ini sudah mati; redup, gelap, tak bersinar, rabun, retak, pecah, berserak, merefleksikan dengan jelas tahimu! Tapi Juna mencoba tersenyum; hambar, mengejek, lalu hambar lagi.

Dagu masih diangkat dan ditahan, Benedict memajukan wajahnya kemudian. Ia mencoba memutus jarak yang entah mengapa terasa membentang jauh sekali, lewat bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman. Lidah mengetuk-ngetuk meminta Juna membuka belahan bibirnya. Ciuman merambat dari bibir ke leher. Leher digigit-gigit—mencoba meninggalkan luka lain, berwarna merah dan banyak.

Tidak, mereka tak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Mana puas Benedict jika hanya memberi luka saja. Maka, ia taburkan garam di atas luka. Kain-kain membalut kulit sudah lenyap; entah terbang ke angkasa atau jatuh ke lubang sumur. Juna sudah telentang di sofa dengan kedua tangan mengepal, membuka, mengepal lagi—dalam ikatan kain; entah kaosnya, entah kemeja Benedict. Sial betul, Benedict benar-benar ingin menabur garam di atas luka; lukanya adalah persenggamaan—mungkin jadi yang terakhir, garamnya tentu saja kenangan seks ini—Benedict yang menggenjotnya dengan kasar, yang mengikat tangannya sungguh kencang, yang mencengkeram dagunya kuat. Sial betul!

"Sungguh beruntung dek Desyca…"

Iya, dan kita berdua merugi. Oh, kau saja yang merugi. Aku tidak terlalu, BEJo.

"Tapi, tak apa. Mas Juna tetaplah pelabuhan terakhirku."

Pelabuhan terakhir lubang hidungmu!

"Sama sekali bukan, BEJo."

Tidak, aku bukanlah pelabuhan terakhir untuk siapapun; bukan pelabuhan terakhirmu ataupun Desyca. Dirimu sudah hancur di dalam hatiku; menjadi abu, menjadi pecahan beling, menjadi angin—lama-lama lenyap, hilang lah kau kemudian. Bukan juga untuk Desyca—dia pelabuhan terakhir yang lain, bodoh! Tapi dia pun bukan pelabuhan terakhirku, sama sekali bukan! Tapi setidaknya aku ada tempat untuk menepi sebentar, buah dadanya lumayan pula. Menang banyak aku, BEJo. Kau? Kau akan menangis tak berhenti-henti sambil ingusmu keluar—aku tak akan menangis, BEJo. Air ini akan terus menggenang, tapi tak akan keluar—begitulah caraku membuatmu mampus. Mampus saja, kau! Mampus lah sana menjadi raksasa hilang gagah yang membusuk. Pelabuhan terakhirmu sudah hancur; maka kau pun hancur. Atau jika kau cukup beruntung, kau akan luntang-lantung di laut; terbawa arus, terbawa ombak, terbawa-bawa air entah ke mana. Kau carilah pelabuhan terakhirmu yang lain sampai kau mampus! Mampus kau, BEJo! Ingin sekali kuucap berulang kata mampus untukmu; tepat di depan wajahmu yang nyatanya masih rupawan, yang sedang sibuk menggagahi aku—tapi kau sudah tidak gagah lagi, yang sibuk berbisik pelabuhan terakhir—pelabuhan terakhir air kencingmu!

 **FIN**

 _p.s: saya sedih karena Juna menikah dengan Desyca. seharusnya 'kan Juna menikah dengan saya. /plak/ anw, hope you all like my second ff on this fandom! sepertinya sulit bagi saya untuk berpisah dengan fandom ini sekalipun 'drama'nya sungguh luar biasa. sebagai sesama seniman (boleh dibilang saya seniman lah ya soalnya kan kadang bikin poetry ff muehehe) tentu saya akan tetap mencintai sebuah karya yang pantas untuk dicintai terlepas dari segala macam problema dan hal-hal negatif yang membalut penciptanya. selalu tebarkan love and peace ya, wahai teman-temanku tersayang. xoxo Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
